Leo Loves Stargirl
by Shadows from the Past
Summary: Takes place during the first book after Susan goes back to being Stargirl. A story of what I think should have happened instead near the end of the book and other short stories of them. I suck at summaries. Please read and submit some ideas.
1. Thoughts

**_I finished reading Stargirl a few days ago, and was disappointed with the ending. So, I thought about what would happen if Leo had cared more about Stargirl than the rest of the school. Takes place after Susan decides to go back to Stargirl. Some random moments will be added. I do NOT own Stargirl, Jerry Spinelli does._**

**--**

_"I know you're not going to ask me to the Ocotillo Ball. It's okay." _

The words echoed in my head long after I had gotten home. Stargirl had given me one her smiles full of infinite kindness, as if understanding immediately why. I hated her for it. Sure, I hadn't been planning on it, especially now that she had gone back to her normal self, but I had thought about it. Then again, she wasn't really "Normal", she was Stargirl. I wanted to ask her. Thoughts of the shunning reappeared in my head, causing me to shake my head.

I put the pencil I had been tapping against the table down, and got up. I couldn't even bother to try concentrating on homework. As if on que, the phone rang as I walked past it. I glanced at the phone, hesitating whether to answer it or not. Curiosity got the best of me. Kevin had called.

"So, who are you taking to the Ocotillo Ball?" As if it hadn't been on my mind enough.

I dodged. "Who are _you_ taking?"

"Don't know," he said.

"I don't either." I answered honestly. I wasn't planning on going now, but why bother telling him that?

There was a pause on the other end of the line. "Not Stargirl?" I had to bite my tongue from yelling at him. Of course, I wanted to take her, but I couldn't take Stargirl. Or Susan, it would have ended badly.

"Not necessarily," I said, choosing my words carefully.

"You trying to tell me something?"

"What would I want to tell you?"

"I thought you were a two. I thought there was no question." At this point I was angry.

"So why are you asking?" I said coldly, and hung up.

In bed, that night, I found myself becoming more uncomfortable as moonlight crept up my sheet. It seemed as if the night would never end, so I did something I had never done before. I pulled down the shade. It had me rest somewhat easier, with something else to distract me from my thoughts. Before I drifted off, the image of Stargirl's smiling face popped up in my mind as her words replayed themselves.

--

The next morning, there was a new piece of paper on the plywood roadrunner. At the top of the sheet, it said:

**Sign up Here to Join**

**New Musical Group,**

**THE UKEE DOOKS**

**_No Experience necessary_**

There were two numbered columns for names, forty in all.

By the end of the day, all of them had been filled with ridiculous names such as Darth Vader and Minnie Mouse. The principal's name was there, too. And Wayne Parr. And Dori Dilson. I shook my head as I eyed the paper.

"Did you see?" said Kevin. "Somebody wrote in Parr's name."

We were in the studio control room. It was May and our _Hot Seats_ were over for the rest of the year, but we still hung out by the studio after school.

"I saw," I said.

He stepped up to one of the blank monitors, and studdied his reflections for a few moments.

"So, I didn't see your name on the list."

"Nope."

"You don't want to be a Ukee Dook?"

"Guess not." I answered. The idea of it was odd, but that was Stargirl for you. I had to respect her for it. Maybe I had thought about joining the Ukee Dooks for Stargirl's sake, but I had chickened out.

We both fiddled around with the equipment for a while. Kevin walked out onto the stage and flipped a switch. His mouth moved, but I couldn't hear. I held a headphone against my ear. His voice seemed distant, from another world. "She's turning goofy again, isn't she? Worse than ever."

I stared straight at him through the glass. I put down the headphone and walked out of the room without another word.

I understood what he had decided to do. He had thought that it was now okay to say bad things about Stargirl in front of me. Permission to do so must have come from my new behavior. Apparently the first to read me was Stargirl herself. I still felt the sharp, painful sting from her remark about the Ocotillo Ball.

Was I that obvious?

I found myself at the Roadrunner again, and stopped just as soon as I passed the UKEE DOOKS flier. Somehow it had caught my attention.

_"I know you're not going to ask me to the Ocotillo Ball. It's okay." _

I hesitated, hearing the same words Stargirl had only said to me one day ago. It hurt, having to hear the sentence every few minutes. I decided that I had no choice, I had to do something unpredictable to show her I cared. So I did something that Leo Borlock would never do.

I signed the paper.

**_--_**

**_Okay, that was the best I could come up with for now. Any thoughts, suggestions? Please R/R._**


	2. Ukee Dook Days

**Anyone else like the beginning? I thought it was okay. :/ Then again, I'm the writer, so...**

**Leo: You're not going to make me do something stupid, are you?**

**Me: Maybe...**

**Stargirl: I don't think it's stupid...**

**Me: Alright, enough you too. -.- On with the story!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Stargirl, nor will I ever own Stargirl._**

**_--_**

The next few days were torture, as the entire school went back to the shunning, except for Dori and Stargirl. I wasn't surprised. The first thing I did was try to convince them I was not going to play the Ukulele, just be the mascot or something. Stargirl agreed. It was the day after that was bad. There she was, outside playing the Ukulele next to Dori Dilson. I watched in horror as they started singing, playing the ukulele.

Everyone kept passing them, acting like they weren't even there. I desperately wanted to tell them to knock it off, but all I could do was just watch them. I turned away, embarrassed to even look at them trying to get attention.

_"I know you're not going to ask me to the Ocotillo Ball. It's okay."_

Something forced me to turn back around at the two. The only thing keeping me from walking away was right there in front of me, her smile. My legs started to walk forward without my control and next thing I knew, I was standing in front of them, smiling. Dori looked amazed while Stargirl, for once, looked surprised. I sat down, to watch the rest of their performance, while others were now looking, no _staring_, at what was going on. When their song was finished, I clapped for them, not even realizing what I was doing.

I silently cursed myself, wondering what was going on with me, just practically begging for the shunning to happen all over again. One thought crossed my head: _Why are you doing this?_ I honestly couldn't come up with an answer. I was tempted to get up, until I saw the smile on Stargirl's face. I guess I didn't care enough about what the school thought of me, or Susan or Kevin or anyone else enough to move.

I got lost in my thought that next thing I knew, Stargirl was right in front of me, with the biggest smile I'd ever seen.

"Leo, I didn't know you'd show up." Stargirl stated, with her eyes lit up. I wanted to strangle her for doubting me but all I could do was chuckle.

"Well, I signed up, didn't I?" I countered. Stargirl gave a thoughtful look.

"This isn't like you though, usually you'd just walk away. It's just surprising that-" The next thing that happened probably surprised all of us. The next thing I knew, my lips were on hers. We broke apart, the look on Stargirl's face was priceless. She seemed as if she wanted to say something but she stayed silent. Kevin was probably off somewhere throwing up.

"So, will you go to the Ocotillo Ball with me?" I asked. She beamed at me, I wondered if her happy wagon was now at 20 pebbles.

"I'd love too!"

"Great, I'll see you there."

"Alright," I walked away, feeling a knot in my stomach. For one thing, I was definitely not going to be accepted back by the school now. Another thing, why did I do that? I would never have asked, especially not like that. Like Stargirl had said, I wasn't acting like myself, but I guess I didn't really care. One last thing, why did I just accept her as Stargirl? I wanted Susan back but, the fact that she had even changed, it made me realize something. Maybe it wasn't Susan I liked, maybe it was just Stargirl.

The rest of the school day dragged on forever. I ended up sitting with Dori and Stargirl, which wasn't so bad. Dori is actually a really nice girl. When the last bell rang, I couldn't be more thrilled with getting home. It was just as I stepped in the door I remembered one thing.

The Ocotillo Ball is tomorrow.

--

**...I've written better, this chapter was sloooow if you ask me.**

**Leo: I liked it.**

**Stargirl: I did too! *giggles***

**Me: Um... right, you two can leave now..**

**Any ideas or suggestions? R and R!**


	3. Shooting Stars

**A/N: GAK! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in... well, quite a while...**

**I've been working on a play, got distracted by other stories, then lost inspiration for this story. I completely forget how the dance went so, bare with me. **

**Also, I'm quite aware that the characters are a bit OC right now, and that my grammar is horrible. Well, I'm working on it.**

**So, here's Chapter Three...**

**

* * *

**To say Stargirl hadn't given much effort to this dance would have been a complete lie.

Sure, the fact I had managed to find a tuxedo, get flowers, and inform my parents within 24 hours was incredible on my part. I was surprised though, when her parents let me in. There she was: Light blue dress, a star pattern covering the dress. I couldn't help but feel my cheeks heat up, seeing her in a dress. Those huge eyes looked over to me.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked, twirling in a circle for a moment. The smile on my face could have probably been seen from mars. The thought of Kevin puking only kept me there.

"You look beautiful," I muttered, before shaking my head. "Then again, when has it mattered what anyone else thinks?" Stargirl shook her head.

"It never has." She agreed. I silently thanked her for not mentioning when she tried to be someone she wasn't for a while. When she was not Stargirl, but Susan Caraway. Those had been horrible times, yet good at the same time. I still felt terrible about the whole thing.

It was Stargirl who had suggested earlier that we show up on our bikes. I had objected to it at first, before Dori piped in saying it was a good idea. So, naturally, we took our bikes there. It was nicer than being driven there by my parents. Her bike had been covered completely with Sunflowers. Leave it to Stargirl to surprise me yet again, yet not really as I had been getting used to the unusual stunts.

Most of the school was there, and I was immediately given some looks. Before I could escape, Stargirl took me by the hand, and led me out to the dance floor. After that everything seemed okay. Stargirl suggested to the DJ he play the Bunny Hop, and next thing I know, the whole school joins in the Bunny Hop. Well, everyone except Hillari Kimble and Wayne Parr. Hillari seethed when we returned back to the dance floor. It was then something happened that probably changed my life.

"You ruin everything!" Hillari shouted, lifting her hand. It all happened in slow-mo. Hillari about to strike Stargirl. Me stopping her hand before she could. Kevin spitting out his punch. The gasps could be heard from space.

"Don't you touch her." I warned. Suddenly, it wasn't me speaking anymore. It was someone else. Hillari's eyes widened, seeing as she was being challenged. She narrowed her eyes at me, and without warning slapped me across the face. I was too stunned to do anything, of course. It was Stargirl who went up to her, and performed yet another act of kindness- she kissed Hillari on the cheek. While Hillari was about to explode, we left. The two of us ended up walking around aimlessly for what seemed like hours.

"Leo," Stargirl began, pausing to take a lick of her strawberry ice cream. "You seem to be acting a bit different lately." I shrugged, holding my vanilla cone. We were still hand in hand, as when we had left the Octillo ball, and heading towards her house.

"I'm alright." I decided. There was a small silence before I continued. "I guess you could say I've changed."

"Oh."

"I don't know, exactly, I guess I'm tired of acting how I used to, you know?"

"I know what you mean." She answered. She pointed up towards the sky. "Look! It's a shooting star!"

I felt like I should correct her, telling her it was probably her imagination. Or maybe an airplane. But, I stopped myself.

"Yeah," I felt her holding onto my arm, making me smile. I looked over to see her with her eyes closed, freckles standing out most on her face. She was too cute- Well, I mentally hit myself in the head for thinking like that. To humor her, I closed my eyes as well and made a wish, then started walking again.

"Well, what did you wish for?" I asked. She started to laugh.

"I can't tell you, it's a wish. If I told you, it wouldn't come true." Stargirl reasoned, going back to finish her now melting ice cream. "Well, what about you?"

"So, you're allowed to ask me what I wished for, and you're not even allowed to tell me what you wished for?" I asked.

"Exactly."

"Well," I kicked a rock, turning the corner with her. It was only one more block. "I can't tell you either."

"Why not?"

"I want mine to come true, too."

"It will." I looked at her, giving her a goofy smile.

"What do you mean?"

"If it's what I wished for, then I think it will." Lips pressed to mine. I stood still for a moment, trying to take in what she had said. Strawberry and vanilla. That was all I could think of. How she always reminded me of strawberries. We broke apart for air, and the fact that it was pretty late.

"Thank you, Leo Borlock, for giving me a wonderful evening."

"Your welcome." She ran inside afterwards, waving to me as she went in. I stood outside the door for another minute, wishing I could spend more time with her. Maybe we did have the same wish. Maybe there had been a shooting star. Maybe I can just admit to myself I'm in love with that girl.

I walked back home, one hand in a pocket, the other still holding the cone I had yet to finish. Maybe we would stay together. I finished the last part of the cone.

_Maybe I will one day marry that Stargirl._

_

* * *

_**Again, so sorry I haven't update din such a long time (almost a year.)**

**To make it up to you, I shall post another chapter tonight. See ya!**

**~Shadows From The Past**


End file.
